psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Benwellzs28/Thoughts on all Psycho Videos (11 - 20)
Have you not seen my thoughts on all Psycho Videos (1 - 10) yet? Well, go read that first before reading this. In this blog, I'm going to give out my thoughts on Psycho Videos 11 - 20. This blog will have the some format as the previous blog. Any videos from my top 10s will have a "I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Best/Worst Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video." note at the top and will be simplistically written here. The rest of them can be as detailed as possible. So without further ado, here is my thoughts on Psycho Videos 11 - 20. 11) Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Best Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video. Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving is a popular and praised episode of the Psycho series and it is not difficult to see why. After an argument over grace and Jeffrey Sr. saying Jesse "isn't a part of the family" Jesse gets mad and literally flips the table ruining the food. Not only were the rage and destruction great, but the acting was superb, and did I forget to mention the fact that Jeffrey Sr. throws a turkey at Jesse, which then follows to Jesse throwing food at his father? Yeah, that exists too. Overall, Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving is the perfect Psycho video for Thanksgiving. 12) Psycho Family Apology I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Worst Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video. Psycho Family Apology is basically a video of Jesse apologizing to his family after ruining thanksgiving. Okay, whilst Jesse is doing the right thing here, the fact the word "Psycho" is in the title is odd. Well, the tripod gets broken and... there's arguing... but that's really all that stands out. This video doesn't feel like it should be in the Psycho series playlist. Overall, Psycho Family Apology could have been a bit better if it didn't have "Psycho" in the title. 13) Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Worst Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video. Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree is the Psycho video of Christmas 2014. Even though it was one of my dishonourable mentions, the video itself is actually pretty good. The acting was good and the destruction was decent as well. The biggest problem here is that Jesse ruins the Christmas tree just for not getting a Wii U. Pretty ridiculous. So yeah, Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree could have been better if there was a better reason of burning the Christmas tree. 14) Psycho Dad Raids Stream I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Best Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video. Psycho Dad Raids Stream is the first Psycho video of 2015 and is it good? Well, yes it is. After being mocked by Jesse, Jeffrey Sr. takes a computer and throws it to the ground, destroying out. A pretty special video. Not only were the destruction and acting great, but this video was live-streamed. A pretty special Psycho video. Overall, Psycho Dad Raids Stream is another classic, even if it was uploaded a year and a half ago. 15) Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad is the only Psycho Girlfriend video of McJuggerNuggets and it was proven to be fake in January this year. Does that mean it's bad? Of course not, since the whole series is fake. Anyways, Kate and Jeffrey Jr. go on an argument about dating and Jeffrey Jr. not making conversations with Kate. After Jeffrey Jr. tells Kate to calm down and saying that she's being crazy, Kate goes insane and swings his iPad to a wall which is told to sold half a grand. Oh hoh, boy! The destruction was great and the arguing was just, there was a lot of it, and it had great acting on top of that. So yeah, even though Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad has been proved fake early this year and Kate was also quite the swearing horse here, this video is still a classic Psycho video. 16) Psycho Dad Shatters Youtube Play Button I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Best Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video. After only 5 days of Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad, we get Psycho Dad Shatters Youtube Play Button and let me say that this video is pure gold. Basically, Jesse tries to do a video celebrating half a million Juggies. Then Jeffrey Jr. takes the YouTube Play Button, which leads into himself & Jesse arguing over it and Jeffrey Sr. taking the YouTube Play Button... and literally shatters it with a hammer. So yeah, it's no wonder why Psycho Dad Shatters Youtube Play Button is so great. The destruction, acting and everything was so great. Definitely a classic. 17) Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS is actually quite an interesting video because Jesse and his dad actually go to London, and is one of three Psycho videos to take place outside of New Jersey. Arriving at London, they do a variety of things, like riding the London eye, seeing a guy dressed as Shrek and filming the Big Ben. Interesting stuff, but it doesn't feel like Psycho territory... that is until the end. After an argument over Jesse playing the DS he had the whole trip, Jeffrey Sr. takes it off of Jesse and permanently stomps on it with his foot and puts it in the bath with the shower turned on. Jesse tries to get the DS back, but he gets shocked. The camera might have been broken from this? I don't know. I wonder this because the sound quality of the video gets worse after Jesse gets shocked. Nonetheless, let's talk about positives. The acting was great and the destruction was pretty solid as well, and I did kinda like how Jesse getting shocked results in the camera's sound quality getting effected as well. The beginning is rather interesting with many different things being recorded, but it feels more like a vlog than a Psycho video. Despite that, Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS is still a good Psycho video. Just as good as the last three, in my opinion. 18) Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Worst Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video. If I were being honest, the Psycho Brother videos weren't necessarily the most exciting Psycho videos and Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout is a pure reason why. Whilst it was funny seeing Jesse trying to attempt to do a snow angel in his underwear, this video hardly involved any destruction and was just a prank didn't really do much apart from Jesse's toes being frozen. In other words, Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout just doesn't feel like a Psycho video. 19) Psycho Dad Crashes WoW LAN Party Have you noticed that March 2015 had 4 Psycho videos? The first two videos ranged from the former being decent and the latter not having that Psycho video feel. Psycho Dad Crashes WoW LAN Party is the third Psycho video of March 2015 and it's definitely better than both Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS and Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout. Basically, Jeffrey Jr. keeps disconnecting the WoW LAN Party servers. Jesse, Mark and Corn get annoyed by it, and momentarily, Jesse notices that Jeffrey Jr. is provoking him and his friends. Jeffrey Sr. then comes down and argues with Jesse. Then after asking Mark and Corn if Jeffrey Sr. is crazy, Jeffrey Sr. flips the table, which destroys all the laptops and the drinks are all over the floor. Definitely quite the destruction here. Good acting as always and overall, Psycho Dad Crashes WoW LAN Party didn't have the best build up, but the destruction truly made up for it. 20) Psycho Dad Grills Wii U Psycho Dad Grills Wii U is the fourth and last Psycho video to be uploaded in March 2015, and it is pretty good. Jesse and Jeffrey Jr. decide to get revenge on their dad after destroying the 500K YouTube Play Button. By destroying Jeffrey Sr's trophies. Pretty dumb idea on their part, mainly Jesse's as he is the one destroying the trophies, whilst Jeffrey Jr. was recording. Jeffrey Sr. then goes into Jesse's room and grabs the Wii U, where he proceeds to put the Wii U into the grill, burning the Wii U and results in Jesse flipping the grill and breaking it. Then after an argument, Jesse gets kicked out of the house. Definitely quite a good Psycho classic here. Great destruction, great acting and what followed was the Survival Series, which many people liked. So as a whole, Psycho Dad Grills Wii U is a great Psycho video which had a series of Jesse surviving while being kicked out following it. Conclusion Those are my thoughts on Psycho Videos 11 - 20. The first 10 videos consisted of mostly hits and a few misses, but Psycho Videos 11 - 20 had some more ups and slightly fewer misses, at least in my opinion. My thoughts on Psycho Videos 21 - 30 should be coming out tomorrow. Hope you're still enjoying these. Okay, this is TheCrazinessCat signing off. Category:Blog posts